Diario Karakura: Viernes lluvioso
by JosefoXZ
Summary: Reflexiones de Orihime un viernes lluvioso, despues de la primer semana de clases, despues de conocer a Ichigo, antes de la revolucion.


Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

Esta es la segunda entrega del fic de la serie Diario Karakura, en ellos trato de mostrar mas que nada como seria la vida cotidiana en Bleach, en esta ocacion la seria se ubica semanas antes de que Ichigo se convierta en shinigami y que el hermano de Orihime ataque a esta, un viernes no tan comun despues de todo.

**Diario Karakura: viernes lluvioso.**

La primera semana de clases se había ido como agua para Orihime, finalmente era viernes ya tarde, el fin de semana se acercaba.

Orihime todavía se encontraba emocionada, por la adrenalina que le genero conocer su nueva escuela y a sus nuevos compañeros, en especial eso, sus nuevos compañeros.

¿Qué haré de cenar? mmmmm………-- pensó la joven, mientras se dirigía al refrigerador tarareando una canción.

A ver, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, hay crema de judías dulces, hay cebolla, queso y ahhh que bien también hay plátanos, con esto puedo preparar un manjar – pensó la chica.

Era viernes por la noche la hora y el día ideal para salir a divertirse, ir a bailar, ir a cenar. El viernes es un día especial y la noche del viernes es aun mas especial, por desgracia era un viernes lluvioso, de esos que le romperían los planes al mas entusiasta de los parranderos.

Ohhhhh esta lloviendo – dijo la joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ella y la lluvia se llevaban bien, por alguna razón para ella la lluvia era hermosa, como si el ruido del agua al caer conversara con ella en las noches de soledad.

Ahhhhhhhh no, la ropa que tengo secando en la ventana, se va a mojar – la pobre chica corrió hacia la ventana, el camino de la mesa a esta era bastante corto, considerando lo pequeño que es el departamento, pero la mujer se movió de forma tan torpe y burda que parecía que atravesaba la espesa selva amazonas.

Uffff bueno, no pasa nada después me encargo de la ropa – dijo de forma desconcertada – ya casi es hora, ya va a comenzar mi programa.

Uno de los programas favoritos de Orihime estaba por comenzar "la hora de las risas", un programa de chistes y sketches un tanto simplones y cansinos pero para ella eran lo mejor, era del tipo de shows que Tatsuki criticaría y que Ichigo jamás vería, pero para Orihime era el mejor programa del mundo.

Ya va a comenzar que emoción, ah casi lo olvido mis palomitas de maíz – corrió hacia la cocina con una agilidad inédita, de pronto se escucho un terrible estruendo provocado por un trueno.

Todo se obscureció – ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh se fue la luz, noooo por que a mi – la pobre se puso a llorar en un rincón por la desilusión de no ver el tan esperado programa.

Por alguna razón Orihime desvió su atención hacia el altar de su fallecido hermano.

Es verdad, hace tiempo que no platico con mi hermano – pensó.

Hermano………………….

Hay tanto que quiero contarte – dijo con una sonrisa agridulce.

Como bien sabes esta semana inicie clases en mi nueva escuela, aunque no lo creas ya no soy la niña de secundaria que dejaste, he iniciado una nueva etapa.

La escuela es muy grande y los maestros son muy extraños pero me caen bien – dijo con una sonrisa natural.

Estoy muy feliz, ¿sabes?, Tatsuki-chan es mi compañera en clases, ella siempre ha sido mi apoyo moral, hoy en la tarde dos chicos y una chica que se llama Chizuru, trataron de conseguir mi teléfono pero ella los ahuyento, jajajajajaja fue muy gracioso, Tatsuki-chan es como una hermana para mi.

Jejejeje pobre Chizuru-san, Tatsuki-chan parece no llevarse bien con ella nada mas por que me levanto la falda y me beso la mano, pero yo haré lo posible por que se consolide nuestra amistad – dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Ohhhh si, ademas de Chizuru-san y Tatsuki--Chan hay muchas chicas en mi clase, todas son muy lindas y amables.

Los hombres de mi salon son muy amigables, hay un chico que se llama Asano-kun en el descanzo nos conto un monton de chistes, creo que tiene mucho talento podria ser comediante sin ningun problema – comenta con mucha fe.

Jjajajajaja todavía recuerdo su chiste

¿Cúal es mayor la luna o el sol?  
La luna, porque la dejan salir de noche.

A Tasuki-chan no le gusto, pero yo creo que es muy bueno.

Su mejor amigo es Kojima-kun es un chico muy interesante, nos contó un montón de cosas nos tenia muy entretenidas, aunque Tatsuki-chan me dijo que me cuidara por que era un lobo con piel de cordero, aunque no se por que lo dice – Dice con cara de asustada mientras mira el techo ligeramente iluminado por los relámpagos.

Bueno ellos dos son muy amigables y platicadores pero también hay otros chicos muuuuy serios esta Ishida-kun, se dice que es el mas inteligente de la clase y que por eso es un prepotente que no habla con nadie—explica con una voz un tanto preocupada-- pero creo que en el fondo es de buen corazón ya que esta en el club de costura y es de los mejores, alguien prepotente no podría ser tan bueno en costura, ¿verdad hermano? – dice con una sonrisa.

Tambien esta Sado-Kun el es muy raro, todavía no lo he escuchado hablar solo se que es el mejore amigo de Kurosaki-kun – en cuanto dice su nombre su rostro se ilumina.

Asano-kun nos contó a Tatsuki-chan y a mi que Sado-kun y Kurosaki-kun son los pandilleros de moda en el pueblo, que son peligrosos – en ese momento se pone seria.

Recuerdo lo que paso el dia que conoci a Kurosaki-kun

**FLASHBACK**

Entonces era verdad – grita Keigo asustado – oh dios.

¿Ahora a ti que te pasa Keigo? – pregunta Mizuiro.

Kurosaki y Sado estan en nuestro salon, en nuestra clase – explica Keigo con terror en los ojos.

¿Y ellos quienes son? – pregunta Orihime.

¿Qué como no los conocen? – dice Keigo cada vez mas exaltado.

Son los pandilleros de moda, el azote de las calles, las leyendas vivientes de la secundaria Mashiba, Kurosaki se tiñe el pelo desde que nacio y el gigante Sado tengo entendido que es extranjero, ambos son unos matones –explica Keigo- incluso creo que ya los busca la policía japonesa.

¿Que ese Kurosaki no es hijo del doctor?, el de la clinica Kurosaki – Le pregunta Mizuiro con cara pretenciosa.

Asi es, yo lo conozco desde hace años y en efecto es un chico problema, la mayoria de los tipos que se enfrentan a el acaban muy heridos e internados en su clinica, -- comenta Tatsuki de forma burlona.

Ahhhh como pueden dejar entrar a ese tipo de personas a esta escuela, decente – Dice Keigo lloriqueando.

En verdad es tan malo, ¿Tatsuki-chan? –pregunta Orihime

Yo no dije que fuera malo, solo que…… -- Tatsuki es interrumpida por un estruendo.

En el jardin de la escuela un par de tipos golpean a un joven alto y moreno pero este no se defiende.

Esos tipos están golpeando a Yasutora Sado, es increíble es el primer día y ya están armando líos – dice Keigo gritando – ah no ese hombre tiene una navaja.

Ahora si te vas a morir, hijo de puta, no esta tu novia Kurosaki para salvarte el pellejo, ya nos deben muchas esta vez vas a morir – dice el sujeto con una voz aguardentosa.

Haz lo que quieras, pero cierra tu apestosa boca – dice Sado.

Te vas a morir cabr – el delincuente es interrumpido por una tremenda patada.

Ku-ku-kurosaki maldito – dice el sujeto casi inconciente – a el muchachos –y de esta forma invoca a sus enajenados conpinches.

En ese momento el patio de la escuela se convierte en una cámara húngara, patadas, golpes y un monton de cosas volando por todos lados, Keigo fue golpeado por un zapato aunque este fue lanzado por un patan de otro curso que aprovecho para bromear.

Lo siento papa esta noche tendras trabajo extra en la clinica – piensa Ichigo Kurosaki

Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro y Orihime quedaron sorprendidos aquella vez por la tremenda paliza que recibieron los innombrables, a manos de la peculiar pareja.

Son unos monstruos – opino Keigo.

Entonces si son peligrosos – dice Orihime preocupada

A ver que pasa aquí – grita un profesor—ahhhhh Kurosaki, ya habia escuchado rumores de ti pero no crei que fueras tan sin vergüenza como para cometer tus crímenes el primer día de clases.

¿Queeeee?, fue en defensa propia – dice Kurosaki disgustado

Nada de eso, Sado y Kurosaki, a la oficina del director – dice el profesor gritando – ahí pasaran la mitad del año es lo que presiento, par de vívales.

Maldición, mierda – dicen Ichigo y Sado al unisono

Uffff la primera del año jejejeje- dice Tatsuki con tono ironico

Oyeeeee Ichigo, ¿que le digo a tu padre? – grita Tatsuki.

Ya sabes, lo de siempre – le responde Ichigo, mientras es llevado casi a rastras.

¿Como puedes ser amigo de ese salvaje? – pregunta Keigo.

Ten cuidado Tatsuki – le dice Mizuiro.

Ichigo tiene un gran defecto. – Dice Tatsuki

¿Un defecto? – pregunta Orihime

Tiene la manía de proteger – responde mientras se aleja del grupo – por eso se mete en tantos problemas.

¿la mania de proteger?, no entiendo -- dice Keigo.

Entonces Kurosaki-kun es una buena persona – dice Orihime – esperame Tatsuki-chan te acompaño.

La clase va a ser mas divertida de lo que pensé – comenta Mizuiro con una sonrisa, mientras sigue a las chicas.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Si Kurosaki-kun es amigo de Tatsuki-chan entonces es una buena persona – dice Orihime mientras ve la fotografía de su hermano mayor, con una expresión seria inédita para todo mundo incluso para Tatsuki.

Me gustaría…. Conocerlo un poco mas, para saber ¿Qué lo motiva para proteger a los demás?…….

En ese momento alguien toca la puerta.

eh ¿quien será? – dice Orihime mientras se dispone a abrir la puerta.

Hola Orihime, que oscuro esta aquí

Tatsuki-chan, ¿Cómo estas?.

Orihime te vengo a invitar a dormir a mi casa, mis padres no están que tal si te quedas conmigo ordenamos una pizza y vemos una película. – dice Tatsuki

¿En tu casa si hay energía eléctrica?, aquí se fue por la tormenta – dice Orihime.

¿Qué, te volviste loca?, ¿Cuál tormenta? – le responde Tatsuki.

Orihime salio a la calle y en efecto, no habia una sola nube, no habia un solo charco, era un cielo despejado totalmente lleno de estrellas.

Seguro estabas soñando despierta otra vez – le dice Tatsuki – vamonos ya.

ohhhhh no puede ser – dice Orihime sorprendida mientras cierra la puerta de su casa.

Hermano esa lluvia era real, la lluvia es capaz de unir dos corazones aun entre la vida y la muerte – piensa Orihime mientras se aleja con Tatsuki.

Mientras tanto en la azotea de aquel departamento una personalidad sombría seguía bajo la lluvia,

Orihime ¿Qué ya no te importo, hermanita?...


End file.
